


Camaraderie and Bravery

by menoflettersarchives



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Banter, Canon-Compliant, Fluff, Hamilton and Laurens doing missions together, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menoflettersarchives/pseuds/menoflettersarchives
Summary: This is a mixture of Lin's characters and the historical ones. I think.("camaraderie" haha)





	Camaraderie and Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mixture of Lin's characters and the historical ones. I think. 
> 
> ("camaraderie" haha)

The mission is a simple one, though dangerous in its own right. The redcoats are camped in the woods - Laurens stifles a laugh at the thought of the well-trained, used-to-comfort British soldiers sleeping in the mud - and all he and Hamilton need to do is block the tiny winding path leading out. The fact that the idiots are keeping all their cannons and wagons in the forest, well. Not too hard to bring about.  
They set down a mile or so from the British camp, and wait for night. There’s a storm brewing, and though Laurens is glad for the cover of darkness and thunder, Hamilton’s mood is growing darker just as fast as the sky is.  
They eat their rationed supper in silence. As they set out to scout the British camp, the sky is almost pitch dark - a half hour before sunset - and Hamilton is more uneasy than ever. Laurens asks, “Are you well? We have to be at top focus for the grueling task ahead of us; do you need an hour’s sleep before we go?”  
He’s half-joking, but Hamilton shakes his head once, sharply. “I’ll not be able to sleep,” he mutters, then assumes a mask of easy banter. “And besides, my dear Laurens, how am i to know that the bastards won’t attack in my sleep? Surely you know that you could not possibly hold them off without me.”   
Laurens snorts. “I could hold them off alone much better than your mouth spouting nonsense. How, pray tell, am I expected to trust that you can hold your own while you are so much more invested in insulting the soldier than killing him?”  
“Ah, but you assume I would be quiet in my sleep.”  
“The gag I put on you would stay there, at least.”  
“You’d not gag this mouth, Laurens, you enjoy what comes out of it so much.”  
Laurens does not blush, or stutter, and he nearly manages to suppress his curse as he trips over a nonexistent branch.   
“I think that statement shall be the one bet you lose, Alexander,” he says breathlessly.  
Hamilton looks at him slyly. “Shall we see?”  
Laurens stares him down. “Don’t push your luck.”  
Thunder booms, and Hamilton loses what little composure he had gained through their banter. He turns pale, and his eyes squeeze shut. His stride stutters to a halt. Laurens sees his mouth moving, but there is no audible sound coming from it.  
He resists the urge to ask Hamilton again if he’s all right. Hamilton doesn’t take well to anything he sees as coddling or patronizing, so Laurens keeps his mouth shut, and after a minute Hamilton’s color has returned, though he still flinches at the occasional boom of thunder.  
“Onwards, then,” Hamilton says, and his voice is strong.  
Laurens has never asked about Hamilton’s family, or his past. He does know that Hamilton appeared out of nowhere, fielding questions about his family with fiery temper, publishing opinionated political letters while he was at university, and now, worming his way closer and closer to George Washington and a chance at a legacy. He knows that his friend lives in a sort of mindless greed despite his genius, grabbing at everything he can with everything he has. He knows that Hamilton is pushing himself past his worst fear right now, because failing even this small mission, in Hamilton’s mind, would bring his years of scrapping down around him.  
So Laurens stays quiet, even when he wants to tell Hamilton to stay behind, wants to hold Alexander’s forehead to his and comfort him. All he can do is walk close to his friend, and resolve to make sure this mission turns out as it should.


End file.
